Bucket Town Council
The Leadership: is held by a council of Five People, each person having a personal cabinet of four people. They will vote on all decision regarding the flow of chems, gambling, trading, prostitution, supplies, war and any other decision that needs attention. They’re alone during these votes and then papers or people are sent out to spread the newest law. They each have a specialty and they each get one vote and each gets to speak his mind fully, though arguments will sometimes break out. Any physical violence by a council member against another council member will result in immediate expulsion from seating. Seats are passed on to an heir, bloodline or not, chosen by the council member before hand. Should a council member be unable to name an heir to their seat for any reason, an heir will be chosen by voting of council members, if the heir cannot be decided by voting, the eldest born child shall take the seat. If the council member never had children then the second highest person of rank in their personal cabinet will take the council seat. Their individual specialties and duties are shown in detail below: Ali Bin Ali: Chems Roy: General Security Houston Miller: Gambling Trapper: Trading and Supplies Madame Rose: Prostitution The council is the irrefutable authority and all commands will be followed or be enforced. That is done by… General Security- Roy: The law in Bucket Town is looser but that doesn’t mean murder is legal, quite the contrary. Laws are enforced with harsh punishment, jail sentence and possibly death or crippling injury. The more corrupt officials may take bribes to reduce a sentence or merely walk away but there are definitely a few incorruptible people within the ranks who will come down swift and hard on anyone, even their own partners. The laws regarding chems, gambling and prostitution have been rescinded and all are now legalized and controlled. The forces are a mixture of Roy’s boys and a few Patriots however they will grow and become a larger force. They are trained in hand-to-hand and melee to a great extent and are taught to attempt to capture people alive first. The are also taught pistol training but not to the same degree though they’re still deadly. Each guard carries a wooden club, pistol and knife for defense and a long rope for cuffing. They drag people to the jail where they await a trial which is conducted by the investigating officer, a small jury of impartial people and a judge. It is said that Roy trains a very special but very small section of the guard to become Enforcers. They are an elite and secret police force and answer only to Roy. Gambling - Houston Miller: Gambling is now not only legal but a profitable and enjoyable past-time. Gambling dens can be found everywhere and used by anyone. All types of games are played and any dispute over large bets goes to Houston. The idea is to one day build a fully functioning casino but for now the majority of the organized gambling goes on at Bobo’s. Chems - Ali Bin Ali: Another illegal product now available to the public. Chems are no longer sold on corners but in reputable shops and come with a set price and a price and demand system. You also sell you your chems here to the dealer, but he's teh only authorized seller. The chem trade is viciously controlled by Ali and chem related crimes go to him. These include things like, smuggling and making your own or selling your own chems within city limits. The harder stuff is also much more expensive and not as well supplied, while cheaper chems are available in bunches. You must be 20 to buy chems but the store owner can easily be swayed to sell under aged. Children are strictly forbidden from using chems and anyone seen buying chems for someone underage will be punished and forbidden to buy chems again. Chems may not be used while inside a public building. Trading - Trapper: The caravans that come through town must be watched and the trader’s in town must be properly represented and cared for. Trading goes on much like it would during Gerade’s reign with a somewhat tighter watch on caravans for smuggled chems but it would still be open and the law would protect them as best it could. Prostitution- Madame Rose: The oldest profession now available in Bucket town for the first time. Many girls work the streets, though a brothel house would be built eventually. Madame Rose takes care of the girls and they are well cared for and willing to work. It may not be glamorous but it pays well, very well. Physical violence against the women is never tolerated. Category:Settlements Category:Bucket Town Category:Minor Groups